


Endless Hourglass

by kxroriserx



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxroriserx/pseuds/kxroriserx
Summary: They were suppose to live together. But it never happened. Over the years, Tomoya kept on thinking 'if only I stopped him earlier'. He found himself in back in the past one fine day but...





	Endless Hourglass

Starting the day with a nice warm hot cocoa as he watch the morning news, accompanied by the bird chirping outside by the window. That has always been the normal. However this day is different. Tomoya sinks his entire weight the couch as he gaze upon the fluorescent light above him. "It's been two years huh.. Two whole years.." His eyes slowly shutting by itself.  
  
\--  
  
2 years ago  
  
"Tomo-chan~! Look! The room is really big~!! We can invite Hajime-chan someday and have a sleepover just like back then!"  
  
A small chuckle escaped as Tomoya holds him down from jumping around. "Calm down, Mitsuru. This isn't our first time here. I understand your excitement though. Hajime's free to come over anytime too."  
  
Mitsuru grins. "I know~" Letting himself free he ran towards the window.  "Tomo-chan. Let's take a picture~! Our first apartment together!"   
  
\--  
  
'After that, Mitsuru went to work. And that was the last time I see him. Kissing each other goodbye with a smile, I never expect that to be the end.'Tomoya slowly opened his eyes, as he look at his surrounding. 'an empty room.. no.' Tomoya jumps up from the couch.   
  
"Mashiro-senpai. Is something the matter?"   
  
Tomoya turns to the direction of the voice. "......" It was his junior from the theatre club. "No. Nothing's wrong. Did I doze off..?"  
  
"Ehehe♪ You were sound asleep for almost an hour. So we took this chance to dress you up!"  
  
"We?? But isn't it just us two today? The others had to prepare for their upcoming live, no?"  
  
"Amazing~☆" Tomoya eyes were covered by a pair of hand. "Tomoya-kun~ How are you doing~? To be greeted by an adorable sleeping bunny as soon as I bestow my presence in this ground. How fortunate~☆ Oh! But you're not just some bunny anymore aren't you~? How rude of me!"  
  
Tomoya looked at his senior. Ignoring the outfit that was put on him nor the words said by the man, he dragged Wataru outside the clubroom. Not wasting any time, as soon as they're out, Tomoya immediately shoot him a question.   
  
"Say.. You didn't do anything strange, did you?"  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a mobile game, 7 years from now, on the playstore! Ended up reading from two nights straight.


End file.
